Prolonged presentation of certain aspects of video images can result in damage to display devices through what is known as “burn-in.” The video can be modified, such as described in U.S. Patent Application No. 20080106649, where the video processor recognizes aspects of a video image that are likely to cause burn-in, and responsive to such recognition, modifies the video image to prevent uneven aging of the pixels. Screen savers can also be applied to the display device to avoid burn-in effects.